parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Hood part 7 - Rifle shooting Tournament
trumpeting Frollo: snickering Snoops, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'at, to coin a Norman phrase. Mr. Snoops: Oh, yes, indeed, sire. Frollo: Your plan to capture Dimitri Hood in public is sheer genius. chuckling Snoops, no one sits higher than the king. Must I remind you, Snoops? tongue Mr. Snoops: Oh, oh, forgive me, sire. stuttering I didn't mean to... Frollo: My trap is baited and set... ...and then revenge! Ah, revenge! Mr. Snoops: Shh! Not so loud, sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret. Frollo: Stop! giggles Stop hissing in my ear. Secret? What secret? Mr. Snoops: Why, the capture of Dimitri Hood, sire. Frollo: That insolent blackguard. Ooh! I'll show him who wears the crown! Mr. Snoops: I share your loathing, sire. That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and made you look utterly ridiculous... Frollo: Enough! Snoops, you deliberately dodged. Mr. Snoops: But... But... Sire, please. Frollo: Stop sniveling and hold still. Mr. Snoops: Thank you, sire. Anya: Oh, Esmeralda, I'm so excited. But how will I recognize him? Esmeralda: Oh, he'll let you know somehow. That young rogue of yours is full of surprises, my dear. Dimitri: There she is, Little Vladimir. Isn't she beautiful? King Hubert: Cool it, lover boy. Your heart's runnin' away with your head. Thomas: Oh, stop worrying. This disguise would fool my own mother. King Hubert: chuckling Yeah, but your mom ain't here. You gotta fool old bushel britches. Thomas: Amos, Your Honor? Amos Slade: Yeah. Thomas: Meetin' ya face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat. Amos Slade: Well, now, thank you. chuckling Oh, excuse me. I gotta go win this tournament. King Hubert: Hey, old Dimtri's not a bad actor. But wait till he sees this scene I lay on Prince Frollo. Ah! Me lord. My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. The head man himself. You're beautiful. Frollo: laughs He has style, eh, Hiss? French King Hubert: laughing You took the words right out of my mouth, PJ. Frollo: "PJ"! I like that. Do you know I do? Snoops, put it on my luggage. PJ. guffawing PJ. Yes. Mr. Snoops: Hmph! And you? Who might you be, sir? King Hubert: I am Sir Hubert, duke of Chutney. And don't stick your tongue out at me, kid. And now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you. Frollo: Oh, no. Uh, forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than... Please sit down. King Hubert: Thanks, PJ. Couldn't get a better seat than this, could you? The royal box. Oh! Hey! Hey, wait a minute! What's... Oh, excuse me, buster. Mr. Snoops: "Buster"? You, sir, have taken my seat. Frollo: Snoops, with you around, who needs a court jester? continues laughing Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who. Mr. Snoops: You... You mean, I... I'm being dismissed? King Hubert: You heard His Mightiness. Move it, creepy. Get lost. Begone, long one. Mr. Snoops: What cheek! "Creepy"? "Buster"? "Long one"? Who does that dopey duke think he is? Jiminy Cricket: Now, he's up to somethin', Maurice. Maurice: Yeah. Come on! Thomas: Ah, Your Ladyship. Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honor to be shootin' for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss. Anya: Oh! Well, thank you, my thin-legged archer. giggling I wish you luck... whispering with all my heart. Mr. Snoops: echoing Hmm... I wonder. Sir Kay: Your Highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin. Frollo: Proceed, captain! Sir Kay: The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin. cheers trumpeting drumroll cheers whistles Pinocchio: Yay, Geppetto! boos cheers Frollo: A perfect bull's-eye. Well, well. King Hubert: chuckling That's what you call pullin' it back and lettin' it go, PJ. Thomas: I'm gonna win that golden arrow, and then I'm gonna present meself to the lovely Anastasia and... Amos Slade: Listen, scissorbill, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better'n Dimitri Hood. Thomas: Dimitri Hood, he says! Wowee! I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as he is. cheers King Hubert: That kid's got class. Ain't he, PJ? Frollo: Indeed he has, Reggie. chuckles Bravo! Uh, bravo! Yes. Thomas: Oh, um, by the way. I hear you're havin' a bit of trouble gettin' your hands on that Dimitri Hood. Amos Slade: He's scared of me, that's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. Huh! I could spot him through them phony disguises. Mr. Snoops: echoing It's him! It's Dimitri Hood! I just can't wait till I tell His Majesty. chuckling Unhand me, you... grunts Please, please! I don't drink! - sloshing Sir Kay: Attention, everyone. The final contestants are... ...the honorable sheriff of Amos Slade... boos ...and the spindle-legged man from Devonshire. cheers Frollo: My dear, I suspect you favor the gangly youth, hmm? Anya: Uh, why, yes, sire. Well, at least he amuses me. Frollo: laughs Coincidently, my dear young lady, he amuses me too. Sir Kay: For the final shootout, move the target back three paces. Amos Slade: You heard him, Lon! Get goin'! Move it, you birdbrain. And remember what you're supposed to do. Lon: Yes, sir, Amos, sir. boos Amos Slade: chuckling Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and the whole caboodle. gasps [crowd cheers Maurice: Yay! He did it, he did it, he did it! whispering Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Parts Category:Movies-scenes